The present invention relates in general to techniques for reducing power consumption of semiconductor integrated circuits. More particularly, the invention relates to techniques which are effectively utilized in semiconductor integrated circuits for processing data in which, for example, a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and its peripheral circuits are formed on one semiconductor chip, especially, in semiconductor integrated circuits for use in portable or mobile electronic devices which are operated by batteries or cells.
Heretofore, there is known a semiconductor IC (Integrated Circuit) such as a microcomputer adapted to stop a clock signal while supplying a power source voltage to the whole chip in a standby mode or the like to stop the operation of the circuits, thereby reducing the power consumption.
However, in such a system of reducing the power consumption on the basis of the stop of a clock signal, there is an inconvenience that since the operation of the circuits is stopped while supplying the power source voltage to the chip, if a leakage current occurs in a MOS FET and the like constituting the circuits, this results in that the power consumption is not sufficiently reduced. On the other hand, some of the semiconductor ICs are adapted in such a way that a part of the circuits in the inside of the chip is not operated, but other circuits are wanted to be operated. In such a case, it is conceivable that the supply of the power source voltage is cut off for any of the circuits which does not need to be operated.
While the reduction of the power consumption is possible in the case where the inside of the chip is divided into a plurality of circuit blocks and the supply of the power source voltage to any of the circuit blocks which does not need to be operated is cut off, the states of the signals outputted from the circuit blocks for which the supply of the power source voltage is cut off become indefinite or indeterminate. For this reason, if each of the circuit blocks on the side of receiving such signals is being operated, there is the possibility that the malfunction of such circuits may occur.
Then, the present inventors have investgated with respect to such a system wherein an interface circuit is provided in each of circuit blocks and a signal inputted from a circuit block is cut off at the interface circuit, to which circuit block the supply of the power source voltage has been cut off.
However, in the above system, it is necessary to change the design of the circuit blocks for which the interface circuits are needed to be provided, respectively, and also this change needs to be carried out on the basis of taking the states of other circuit blocks into consideration. Therefore, the design thereof becomes very complicated. In addition, it has become clear that since it is necessary to add the interface circuit for each signal supplied from the circuit block to which the supply of the power source voltage is cut off, there is the inconvenience that the circuit area is increased to increase the chip size.
In the light of the foregoing, the present invention has been made in order to solve the above-mentioned problems associated with the prior art, and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide the semiconductor integrated circuit technique which is capable of cutting off the supply of the power source voltage to a part or portion of circuits to reduce the power consumption while preventing the malfunction of any of the circuits.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the semiconductor integrated circuit technique which is capable of reducing the power consumption while suppressing the increase in a circuit area.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide the semiconductor integrated circuit technique which is capable of reducing the power consumption by the small scale addition of a circuit(s).
The outline of aspects of the inventions disclosed in the present specification is given as follows.
That is, the inside of a chip is divided into a plurality of circuit blocks and at least any one of the plurality of circuit blocks is configured in such a way that it is possible that the supply of the power source voltage thereto is cut off to stop the operation thereof, and an interblock interface circuit (hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9can interface circuitxe2x80x9d for short, when applicable) including a signal gate unit for being able to cut off the transmission of a signal and a storage unit for being able to store therein information of the state of a signal right before cutting off the supply of the power source voltage is provided between the at least any one of the plurality of circuit blocks the operation of which can be stopped and each of other circuit blocks. By the way, it is preferable that the above-mentioned interface circuit is provided on a path of a signal outputted from the at least any one of the plurality of circuit blocks the operation of which can be stopped to each of other circuit blocks and in the front of the position where the signal is branched.
By adopting the above-mentioned measure, since the supply of the power source voltage to a part of the circuit blocks can be cut off with the signal right before cutting off the supply of the power source voltage, it is possible to reduce the power consumption while preventing the malfunction of any of the circuit blocks on the side of receiving the signal. In addition, since the interface circuit is not provided in any of the circuit blocks on the side of receiving the signal, but is provided between the circuit blocks, it is unnecessary to change any of the circuit blocks and also it is possible to reduce the power consumption on the basis of the relatively small scale addition and change of a circuit(s).
Furthermore, if the interface circuit is provided in an input unit of each of the circuit blocks on the side of receiving the signal sent from the at least any one of the circuit blocks to which the supply of the power source voltage is cut off to stop the operation thereof, when the number of fan-outs of the signal of interest is large, it is necessary to provide the interface circuits the number of which is equal to the number of fan-outs. However, the interface circuit is provided on the path of the signal outputted from the at least any one of the circuit blocks to which the supply of the power source voltage can be cut off to other circuit blocks and in the front of the position where the signal is branched, whereby it is possible to suppress the number of interface circuits to a minimum, which results in that it is possible to reduce the power consumption while suppressing the increase in circuit area.
Also, preferably, a comparison circuit for comparing the signal stored in the storage unit with the signal which after resuming the supply of the power source voltage to the at least any one of the circuit blocks to which the supply of the power source voltage is continued to be cut off up to this time is outputted from the at least any one of the circuit blocks is provided in the above-mentioned interface circuit. As a result, when resuming the supply of the power source voltage to the at least any one of the circuit blocks to which the supply of the power source voltage is continued to be cut off up to this time, after confirming that the at least any one of the circuit blocks has could be restored to its former state, the state of the signal gate unit provided in the interface circuit is made the state of being able to transmit the signal, whereby it is possible to avoid the malfunction of the at least any one of the circuit blocks after reverting the supply of the power source voltage thereto.
The above and other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be seen from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.